Trying to Forget
by Angel81
Summary: The battle between Vash and Knives is over. But Vash is still worried about the saftey of Meryl and Milly. So he leaves. Will he ever go back? I'm not very good at summarys. plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I do own the character Heather.  
  
Summary: The battle between Vash and Knives is finally over. But Vash is still worried because there are still people looking for him so that they can collect the bounty. So he decides to leaves. Trying to Forget  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, mister. Hey, I'm talking to you." He looked around to see who it was and it was a girl in about her early twenties who had reminded him a lot of Meryl. He winced at the thought of her name. The girl continued to walk over to him, barely standing after who knows how many drinks. "Hey, she said again you look kinda depressed." "Yeah I am." " Is their any way that I ( hic ) can help?" " No. Not really." Oh come on how about I buy you another drink and we talk about it." "Sure. Why not."  
  
"Here you go." "Thanks" " Now why don't we start by introducing ourselves" " Sure. My name is Vash" As soon as he said it he looked around and hoped that no one had heard what he had said. " Well. Its nice to meet you Vash. My name is Heather. I was startled when you said that your name was Vash thinking that you were the legendary Vash the Stampede but you don't fit the description of him.. So are you going to tell me why you are so depressed or not?" " Yeah. It all happened about a week ago."  
  
* * Flash back* *  
  
"Vash where are you going?" He turned around to see Meryl in her pajamas yawning. He didn't say anything he just turned around again and started walking out the door. "Vash. What's wrong." He didn't turn around because he didn't want to see the look on her face when he said it. " I'm leaving." "Why." That was all she could say even though she knew the answer. He was probably going to say that he didn't want to see me or Milly get hurt. " I..don't want to see you get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if something happens to you." "Vash." That's was all she could get out before he turned and looked at her and she saw the tears in eyes. " Meryl.I'm sorry " She stood there shocked by what he just said. She had no idea about how he had felt about her until now. Then tears started to form in her eyes. Vash saw and told her not to cry. He went over to her and hugged her goodbye. She started to cry even more while Vash was hushing her to stop.  
  
They went to sit down and he let her cry until she had finally fallen asleep. He took her back to the room they rented for the night to find that Milly was still asleep. He defiantly didn't want to face Milly, who was snoring very loudly. He placed her carefully on the bed hoping not to wake her. He then pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead while whispering the words I love you and I'm sorry. He hated to leave them again but with people still after the bounty he couldn't stay. He got up and walked out off the room not realizing that she was awake when he said that. She got up and sat down at the desk and cry again.  
  
Just as he was walking out the door he started to hear someone cry. He realized quickly that it was Meryl. He wanted to go back and tell her that he was sorry again but he knew that it would only make things worse. So he continued on his way trying to forget.  
  
* * End of Flashback* *  
  
"Wow. No wonder you so down in the dumps. " "Yeah." That was the only thing that he could think of to say. Heather seeing that he still felt bad. Well who wouldn't I mean he just left the girl he loved. So she decided to get some more drinks to see if she could get the reason out of him as to why he left. "Hey, bartender. Two more drinks over here." Maybe this guy really is Vash the Stampede was all she could think about.  
  
A/N: It turned out better than I thought it would. This is my first fic. ( If you couldn't already tell) Oh, and please review. I don't care good or bad 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I do own the character Heather.  
  
Summary: The battle between Vash and Knives is finally over. But Vash is still worried because there are still people looking for him so that they can collect the bounty. So he decides to leaves.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope that you liked the first chapter and I know it was kinda short.  
  
Wolf demon Queen of nonsense - Thanks, I really appreciate that.  
  
Elf-Vulcan - thanks  
  
Trying to Forget  
  
Chapter 2  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shh. its okay Meryl." Milly could only look at her bawling friend sympathetically. It had already been a week since he had left and she was still sad. What was he thinking leaving her like this? Again. She tried the best she could to comfort her but nothing worked.  
  
"No, its not." She started to cry harder letting it all out.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She snapped. Milly looked hurt by what Meryl just said. She did get a chance to say she was sorry for snapping at her like that because Milly talked before Meryl had gotten a chance  
  
"I'm only trying to help Meryl." She got up slowly and opened the door and walked out.  
  
Meryl said to herself that she would apologize later. She wanted to sulk.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Milly was going around town and asking people if they had heard rumors of Vash the Stampede. Most of the people had ignored her and some others gave her weird looks.  
  
One said the heard he had just caused a massacre and that it happened about 3,000 miles from here.  
  
Milly obviously ignored that one knowing that Vash would never do anything like that. Even if he did he could travel 3,000 miles in one night. This is hopeless.  
  
She decided that she would go get some food to take back to the room since it didn't look like Meryl was going anywhere for a while. She reminded herself too definitely not get donuts for breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
"Finally, I found a store." After thirty minutes of trying to find a store in a town like this is enough to wear anybody out.  
  
She grabbed a basket and she was on her way. "Let's see. We need food for breakfast and lunch." She was hoping that by the time it was diner that she could at least convince her to get out of that room.  
  
"Ohh, pudding." She was tempted to buy a whole bag but Meryl would be mad if she got a bag of just pudding. So she decided to grab just three.  
  
She went through the rest of that aisle and went on to the next. She remembered that they were going to need food for lunch. So she grabbed some bread, cheese, and turkey.  
  
Next, she went over to the dairy section and slid open the door to grab some milk. She then went to the last aisle and saw some donuts and not thinking she grabbed a box.  
  
She went to the checkout lane and hummed the whole time ignoring the lady who was saying the name of the item and the price.  
  
" Your total is $9.04, mam." She handed the lady $9.04 and went on.  
  
She glanced at the receipt because she thought it seemed kinda high for only a few things.  
  
3 Pudding - $ 0.75 Bread - $1.75  
  
Turkey - $2.05  
  
Cheese - $ 1.23 Dozen donuts - $ 3.26  
  
That's when she saw it. She bought donuts. Oh great. She did not want to see or even think about the look that would Meryl's face if she brought in the donuts.  
  
So she sat down and ate them right there. She didn't want to see her friend any more depressed than she already was. Well, yes it had been a week but still.  
  
When she was done she threw away the receipt since Meryl goes over them to see how much they ate on food. She would just tell her that she had lost the receipt.  
  
* * *  
  
"Meryl, I'm back." She said as she entered them you but she wasn't there. She went over to the desk to sit down the bag and saw a note.  
  
Milly,  
  
I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just left to go out for a walk. I couldn't stay cooped up in there all day. I'll be back for you later.  
  
Meryl  
  
Milly couldn't help thinking that maybe would want to go to the bar in  
the next town.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Does Meryl go to the bar? Plz review. 


End file.
